real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamella
Kamella was a contestant on Survivor: Bahamas, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains and Survivor: Thailand. Known as the funny girl of K3, Kamella showed a lot of personality in the show, getting very liked but also hated by her tribemates. Once her girls Kristel and Kathlenea got both voted out, Kamella decided to go full against the people who voted them out. She took out her biggest rival Erick, who also had been plotting against Kamella. Sadly, Kamella was the easy target because of her reputation and was blindsided at merge. In Heroes vs. Villains, Kamella re-entered the show with funny oneliners and hilarious moments which one of her most famous moments ever by wanting to pee at the tribal council. However, she worked with Zoey throughout the pre-merge and found herself on the bottom several times. However, her strategic game and her good sense of humor brought her deep into the game only getting idoled out and having one vote against her that tribal council, making her elimination the most dramatic one of the season. Returning for the Intruders twist in Thailand, Kamella was a big contender to enter the game as she had multiple alliances going on and overall a very strong competitor. Kamella entered the game and unlike her fellow returnees managed to survive the first tribal council she attended. She quickly became a member of the already-formed Dave's Angels alliance and formed close bonds with Turquoise and Angelina. Constantly being on the chopping block and having almost every player targeting her didn't influence her hilarious one-liners, becoming more funny the longer she was part of the game. Kamella impressed both players and viewers, also winning two individual immunity challenges in a row and playing an idol on her closest ally, Turquoise. This all came to an end when Angelina returned to the game and took Kamella out with the majority, making it the second time Kamella gets sixth place. With no doubt, Kamella is seen as one of the most hilarious and comedic player to have ever played Survivor. Her brilliant sense of humor, the ability to always stay positive and say the most rudest things in a funny way causes her to be a lovable villain and one of the most appreciated females in the whole franchise. Survivor: Bahamas Name: Kamella Tribe: The Shining Spotlights Personal Claim to Fame: Calling myself part of K3, our girl group. Inspiration in Life: Start the day with a dance because who dances in the morning, dances the whole day. Hobbies: Singing, dancing, watching TV, sleeping. Pet Peeves: Spiders!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 Words to Describe You: Sarcastic, Funny, Dramatic. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My mother, 100 heavy cream pies and ofcourse my ladies Kristel and Kathlenea. Reason for Being on Survivor: We thought this was a fun chance to expierence something new. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Really got no idea, let's leave it by that there's still hope for a 7th world miracle. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Kamella Tribe Designation: Villains Player she respects the most: It wouldn't be cringey to say my K3 girls right? If so, I'm just gonna go easy and say Luna because who doesn't think she is the most respected contestant? Player she respects the least: Hmm... that's so hard you know bc- ERICK Previous Finishes: I won Survivor Bahamas so that's cool! (i became 8th but...) Favorite Past Moment: Probably snapping at Erick because he took mah girls out and then I was his new target and you know what? He didn't get me!!! Why Did You Come Back?: Ya know, I became older, got some grey hairs and are lazier than I already was but I'm still able to play this game and I feel like I still can get to make it far. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Name: Kamella Tribe Designation: None. Player she respects the most: I definitely have the most utter respect for Luna just because she has played the best game over four seasons. And if I were into girls I would have definitely made an fan account on the Survivor website with an too much horny username. Player she respects the least: Gosh, that's the same when people ask me what I dislike the most about sports. So much to choose from. Well for this one I'll go for Alice because she's a witch. Previous Finishes: 8th & 6th, time for me to improve that. Favorite Past Moment: I'll always remember that moment when Zoey idoled out Nancy in Heroes vs. Villains. I enjoyed that a lot because I had zero faith in the trio of me, Zoey and Ursula and it actually worked. Also, I loved it that Nancy was so pissed she even forgot to bring her second pair of shoes with her. They're still somewhere at tribal council HAHA! Why Did You Come Back?: My journey could've ended in Heroes vs. Villains but I need redemption. Sixth place is fun, definitely with the status of Fan Favorite. But this crazy lunatic isn't done yet. Voting History Trivia *During the merge, Kamella once sang her own version of Amor, one of K3 their singles. It got liked so much that K3 got more attention even before Survivor started because of the reality in their songs. *She's the highest placing from the K3 girls. *Besides Luna, Kamella is often seen as the fan favorite of the season. *In Thailand, Kamella was the only returnee to have survived the first tribal council she attended.